Délire
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Cameron/House La chose je pense en ce moment c’est à la syphilis, enfin pas à la syphilis à proprement parler mais plutôt à House. Et oui encore House, c’est pas vrai on dirait que mon cerveau n’a qu’une seule obsession: lui!


**Délire**

_L'univers de Dr. House de m'appartient pas._

_Cet OS se passe dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 4._

POV Cameron

La chose je pense en ce moment c'est à la syphilis, enfin pas à la syphilis à proprement parler mais plutôt à House.

Et oui **encore** House, c'est pas vrai on dirait que mon cerveau n'a qu'une seule obsession, lui. Non mais j'ai vraiment l'air d'une droguée en manque de sa dose !

Mais le problème, le problème c'est que…

Je n'arrive même pas à le penser !

Mais j'ai raison, House ne serait plus le même sans son esprit cynique !

Là où j'ai tord c'est que ça ne changera peut-être pas son talent médical…

Pourquoi suis-je la seule à être aussi choquée par un changement de comportement de House ?

C'est vrai on dirait que ça ne touche personne, ils ont même l'air de trouver ça bien !

Par contre tout le monde trouverait ça horrible si le patient devenait méchant.

En fait pas vraiment, il ne trouve pas ça horrible à proprement parler mais ils pensent que cet homme est bon pour la société et que la perte de sa bonté serait néfaste.

Il n'y a que sa femme qui se rend compte de la véritable perte que ce sera parce qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de son mari alors qu'il était l'homme le plus gentil qu'elle ai connu et si il changeait elle doit avoir peur que son amour change aussi.

Je n'ai pas envie que House change, qu'il devienne plus gentil ou fasse attention aux autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus être le même me terrifie.

Et Chase qui croit que j'ai couché avec lui !

Il m'énerve, des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à le supporter ! C'est assez ironique n'est-ce pas parce que je supporte très bien House qui lui est détestable.

Mais Chase n'est pas détestable, il est juste agaçant et trop parfait aussi et devant toute cette perfection je n'ai envie que d'une chose : House !

C'est ça la véritable raison de ma peur, je ne veux qu'il change parce que je l'aime tel qu'il est.

Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite !

Je suis impossible, je suis fiancée avec Chase et je ne pense qu'à House !

Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il disparaisse et devienne aussi insignifiant que les autres, que Chase…

Je devrais peut-être aller voir House, peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé après tout !

Oui, je vais aller voir House et il va me faire une réflexion sur mes fesses, mes seins, n'importe quoi je veux juste qu'il me sorte une phrase perverse !

Ca y est c'est officiel je suis complètement folle !

Eh bien tant pis !

Je vais aller voir House et on verra bien ce qui se passera !

Je marche dans l'hôpital sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Enfin j'arrive devant le bureau de House, j'entends des voix et je m'arrête, je ne vais tout de même pas piquer ma crise devant la nouvelle équipe !

Parmi les autres j'entends la voix de numéro 13, ça m'énerve.

Oui vu le degrés de folie dont j'ai fait preuve jusque là je peux bien penser ce que je veux maintenant !

Alors primo je hais numéro 13 !

Voilà c'est dit ! Euh en fait c'est pensé je vais quand même pas aller lui balancer ça !

Encore que…

Stop Cameron !

Il faut vraiment que je me calme !

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, cette fille me pique ma place !

D'ailleurs je suis certaine que House l'a embauché uniquement parce qu'elle me ressemble professionnellement ! Et ça m'énerve parce que je ne suis pas remplaçable !

Et je n'en reviens pas qu'il ai voulu la forcer à faire un test pour savoir si elle est malade, ça non plus il n'a pas le droit !

Non il n'a pas le droit de me voir en elle, il n'a pas le droit de la forcer à faire ce test comme il l'a fait pour moi quand je croyais avoir le sida !

Enfin moi il ne m'a pas droguée, il m'a dit « je t'aime » et ça mon sosie bisexuelle n'y aura pas droit !

Ohlala il faut vraiment que je me calme je suis en train de devenir barge et de gueuler intérieurement après numéro 13.

D'ailleurs c'est quoi numéro 13, elle ne peut pas avoir un nom !? Enfin c'est mieux comme si elle en avait un elle prendrait le mien et si elle s'appelle Allison je lui casse la gueule.

Ouais c'est pas vraiment une preuve de calme ça !

En plus je suis injuste elle n'a jamais été vraiment méchante avec moi et…

Et si ça se trouve elle veut sortir avec moi !

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est sortie avec Karen, l'infirmière du deuxième elle a peut-être aussi flashé sur moi !

La vue d'un docteur beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût me tire de mes élucubrations et je pars vite me cacher.

House entre dans le bureau et je colle mon oreille contre la porte.

__Alors finalement le patient n'a pas la syphilis, c'est marrant en fait vous l'avez ni l'un ni l'autre, _dit Kutner à House

J'écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Quoi !?

House n'a pas la syphilis ! Et je viens de faire une crise de délire aigu pour rien !

Je repars folle de rage, franchement il dépasse les bornes !

Mais d'un côté je suis contente, House est et restera un sale con et…j'aime ça !

**Fin**

_Oui je sais là ma Cameron est vraiment barge mais bon comme ça avait bien plu dans En fait je l'aime j'ai continué^^ Et désolé aussi pour les fans de numéro 13 mais au vu de l'épisode 14 de la saison 4 je pense vraiment que Cameron ne l'aime pas et qu'elle pense qu'elle lui a piqué sa place. _

_Alors une tite review ?^^_


End file.
